


Golden Lady

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Golden Globes 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: As the pandemic does not allow for awards shows to carry on as normal,  distribution of awards will be arriving by post. 24 years after winning for The X-Files, alone in a hotel in Prague, Gillian wins her second one, but does not get to hold the statue in her hands.Or does she...?
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Golden Lady

**Author's Note:**

> @ATTHS_TWICE we made a great team on this one!   
> Thank you for your wonderful ideas and beta reading.

**March 1st, 2021**

**Prague - Four Seasons Hotel**

**5 AM**

"Congratulations again on winning the Golden Globe, Miss Anderson," the tech guy said as he packed his sound system, camera, and lamps.

"Gillian..." she said to him as she tapped his shoulder gently, passing by to get herself some water. She had repeatedly asked him to call her by her first name, but he kept insisting on calling her Miss Anderson. She didn't really like to be spoken to in such a formal manner. She was a celebrity, this was true, but she wanted to be treated like everyone else, not wanting to feel she was above others. 

She sipped her water, silently enjoying the technician walking up and down the stairs, loading his equipment onto the luggage cart in the hallway. She leaned against the mantelpiece in the room in which she had just received her second Golden Globe. It was hard to comprehend that 24 years after winning her first one, she had been honored once again for her work. 

This one had a bitter aftertaste though. She had loved playing Thatcher, and the challenge it presented. She had also adored the crew she had worked with, but the heartbreak she had endured the past few months had caused her a lot of pain. Again, she had to hold herself together as she was confronted with the man who had hurt her so badly. She was proud of herself, not letting anyone see how hurt she was and how truly painful it was to see him again. 

But  _ that  _ was over now. She was miles away from him and she had finally found time to heal and grow strong again. 

This was her new beginning, her new life. 

"All done, Miss," the guy said, wiping off the last table he had used, leaving everything perfectly clean and tidy, as if nothing had ever been there. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, setting her glass down and smiling at him. 

"Have a nice rest, Miss. It’s been a long night” He nodded as he walked down the stairs and she followed, her dress trailing behind her. They both said goodnight as he walked out the door and she closed it.

The silence hit her and she took a deep breath. He was right, it was late. She felt a bit punch drunk, the hour late but the excitement over winning made her happy, so incredibly happy. Sadly though, there was no one there to be happy both for and with her. Of course, she had received messages and calls of congratulations, but it wasn't the same. It would be nice to have someone there to hold her, to share her happiness, someone who understood. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room, her reflection revealing a woman in a fantastic gown who had every right to be proud of herself and be happy. She just suddenly felt alone… lonely. 

Three soft knocks on the door of her suite broke the connection with herself in the mirror. She mumbled something about the poor tech guy probably forgetting something as she walked to the door. Her gown  _ was  _ stunning, but walking in it wasn't that easy. She had kicked off her high heels earlier which made the dress even longer, so tripping over the hem was inevitable. 

Luckily, Stella was upstairs sleeping on the couch and made no attempt to walk up to the door with her. 

_ Lucky tech guy,  _ she thought, otherwise Stella would be jumping on him uncontrollably, just as she had done when he had arrived earlier that night. 

Checking one more time that Stella wasn’t coming down, she opened the door, her head slowly turning in the direction of the light coming from the well-lit hallway outside her suite, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

For the first time in her life, she felt hit by a wave of feelings and memories all at the same time. She gasped, unable to speak, her eyes staring without blinking, trying to comprehend what was happening and who was standing in front of her. The doorknob was still in her hand and only as she drew a deep breath did she realize that she had stopped doing so for a few seconds. 

And he… he just stood there. 

Waiting for her to speak, to move, to do  _ something _ . Leaning lazily against the door, wearing a black tux, white crisp shirt, his bowtie hanging loose around his neck due to the late hour, his tanned skin contrasting beautifully with the soft light in the room. 

His eyes were what anchored her, the warm hazel calming her and immediately causing her to feel that this was what she had been missing. He smiled sweetly at her, saying nothing as he stepped into the room. Her eyes followed every movement and he smiled at her again, as she stood still feeling confused. 

"Congratulations," he whispered, holding something in his hands. As she looked down, she saw it was a Golden Globe. Not the one from tonight of course, but the one he had won for his portrayal of Fox Mulder in the x files back in 1997. She stared in complete shock at his hands holding an object that brought back so many memories. She brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped, deeply touched by the sweet gesture that she would never have expected.

"I wanted you to have one tonight,” he said softly, explaining his reason for being there. “Since you’ll have to wait to get your new award, I thought you should hold one tonight. Remember the way it feels.” His voice vibrated through her skin, directly to her heart. 

For the first time, she smiled through her surprise, touched by this sweet gesture. Her fingers reached out and wrapped around the statue, taking it from him. The heaviness of it brought her back to that moment in 1997. She looked at him, thankful and completely blown away. 

"David," she sighed gratefully through her smile, catching his burning gaze again, before she gently pulled him further inside the suite and let the door fall shut. 

His smile made her heart melt. It was the one thing she had missed so terribly; someone by her side who truly understood her. This was the missing piece to her puzzle. She led him into her room and placed the award on the mantelpiece above the fireplace next to the invitation for the events of the evening. She wanted to keep it, but not display it for others' eyes to see. 

_ Sort of like the man beside her now, _ she thought even as her fingers found his and interlaced immediately as he gently pulled her into an embrace and she sighed deeply. 

"I’ve missed  _ this _ ," he whispered, his cheek resting against her temple, holding her close. 

"And I've missed  _ you _ ," she softly replied, snuggling into his arms as he placed a featherlight kiss against her forehead. 

"You look incredible in this dress, Gillian," he said as he stepped back and let his eyes explore the Dior masterpiece on her body. 

He knew she had never dealt well with compliments, but he hoped she believed him as his words were sincere. She didn't answer with words, instead looking straight at him, holding his gaze. The loose curls in her hair made her mesmerizingly beautiful and he couldn't resist brushing his fingers through them gently.

" _ You _ are beautiful," he added as his hand cupped her face and this thumb rubbed her cheekbone and she shivered lightly. His touch did that to her, it always had. It was an involuntary response that happened whenever his skin came anywhere near her own.

"Why...?" she asked, her voice cracking as she laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again. She paused and took a minute to enjoy the way his arms always felt so perfect. "Why did you...?" She pulled back, her eyes searching for him.

"Why did I come here?" he asked, finishing her question. He didn’t answer right away, instead choosing to hold her close, gently swaying as his gaze bore deep into her soul. Her breathing quickened as she waited for him to answer, his eyes traveling over her flawless face while his hands ran gently up and down over her sides and arms. His fingers left goosebumps in their wake leaving her even more breathless than she already was, her eyes closing of their own volition.

Then his fingertip gently hooked under her chin and she opened her eyes, looking at him once more. His answer didn't need any words or explanations, his mere presence telling the whole story; he was there simply to be with her. 

He leaned in and his lips slowly touched hers. She gladly accepted his kiss and answered his gentle touch with a few soft pecks on his mouth. It felt good to kiss him again and to be kissed by him. She trembled, knowing how perfectly right this felt. 

They had been going back and forth for years now. Never committing, no boundaries, no rules. David always knew when he was needed most as did she. And god… tonight she needed him. 

The fire between them simply never died, the chemistry still present and maybe stronger and greater than it ever had been. They loved each other, something that was always unspoken and unrestrained, always there simmering under the surface. 

"It's just you and me…" he whispered, his lips moving to the fragile skin of her neck and she tilted her head to the side to allow him more access. "Tonight…" His lips nipped at the pulse point beneath her ear, his tongue soothing gently. "Just  _ us _ .” He breathed into her ear as his hand wrapped around her neck and combed through her hair, gently removing the hair tie and dropping it to the floor. 

His voice did things to her she couldn't explain into words, no matter how she had tried in the past. Her knees felt weak and she was glad his strong body held her close, otherwise, she would have collapsed. His words made her feel things she hadn't in a long time. 

David was a man of few words, but always seemed to know exactly the ones she needed to hear. 

She panted as his hands opened up the tie at the back of her neck holding up the top of her dress. He kissed every spot his hand touched and his lips left goosebumps on her skin. 

He grinned, feeling how she responded to his sweet caresses. 

She promised herself to be careful and to not rush this, but as her fingertips started working on the buttons of his shirt, she couldn't hold back. Her nails dug deep into his firm chest, as her mouth hungrily searched his, sliding the white fabric over his shoulders, and dropping it to the floor. 

Their kiss was needy and desperate, hungry but also full of love. All limits and boundaries faded, she was his and he was hers, as it always was. 

"What are you doing to me…" she muttered through a trembling moan as his mouth explored her clavicle and his teeth nibbled her flesh. He smirked at her aroused comment and dragged his lips further over her burning skin. 

"What you deserve," he lovingly whispered against the swell of her breast, while his hand found the hidden zipper on the side of the gown, gently sliding it down, making the dress pool around her feet. 

She deserved to be cared for, to be worshipped and adored like a goddess and most of all to be loved over and over again for who she was and what she meant to him. And tonight, he was planning on showing her more than once… 

The Golden Globe sitting on the mantel was the only witness that night. 

________________

  
  


Gillian didn’t get much sleep. David had shown her that heaven on earth existed and she didn’t care about her lack of sleep, though she must have dozed for an hour or so. Her hand searched for his presence as she woke in the wee hours of morning, secretly hoping he was still there as she felt in the mood for another round, four times didn’t seem like enough.

As she slowly woke up and sat up in bed, she noticed that his clothes were gone and Stella wasn’t anywhere near to greet her. Everything was still one big blur and she struggled to get out of bed. She wasn’t 25 anymore as she felt stiff and sore in places she didn’t know could feel stiff. She grinned, the reason for her sore muscles gladly accepted.

She wrapped the rumpled bed sheet around her and walked upstairs to the living room of her suite. Pausing at the top, she found Stella and David relaxing on the couch. He was talking to her and the dog seemed to be listening to the soft humming of his voice. It was an adorable sight and Gillian stayed still, silently observing them. She leaned against the railing, holding the bedsheet with her arms. 

It was clear David had taken Stella out for a walk already, as he was dressed in his black pants and white shirt, Stella’s leash laying on the table next to the couch. Next to it was a nicely dressed table with fresh pastries, fruit salad, and fresh orange juice. He had taken care of everything: Stella, breakfast… her. He knew how stressful her day would be and if he was able to help with something it was this. How could she not love this guy?

God, he was so cute and she loved the way Stella and he were interacting as she sat in his lap, clearly intrigued by her new boss. 

“She likes you,” Gillian softly said from where she was standing. 

“Of course she does, dogs always do,” he said as he pet Stella. He turned his head to look at her and smiled, almost apologetically. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” she answered, walking closer and sitting beside him on the couch. “I have a busy day ahead, today.” He nodded, understanding that he couldn’t stay.

“Have a plane to catch in a few hours.” His voice broke a little, clear he didn’t  _ want  _ to leave her just yet, but it was part of the deal. He was needed in London and she was needed here. They were both grateful to have shared their few magical hours. Hours of passion and making up for lost time.

“I wish…” she started, but he stopped her almost immediately, his thumb resting on her lips. She let her hand roam over Stella’s fur, seeking comfort as she looked into his eyes. He knew she wished things were different and that they could hide out like normal people. He refused to think about it and lose himself in dreams that couldn’t come true. This was their reality and what they needed to adapt to. 

“I know,” he softly said, loosening his thumb on her lip and holding her cheek softly. “But… this is us, Gillian. This will always be us.” He gently kissed her lips in the softest way ever, silently asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him, not ever wanting to let him go. 

“We seem to be destined for this life,” he said, taking her hands and lightly pressing his lips to them. She sighed, knowing he was right, but wishing it wasn’t the way it had to be. 

"But…" he said, looking at her, smiling and attempting to cheer her up. "I will be wanting my Globe back. Mine was just a placeholder until yours comes in the mail." He raised his eyebrows and she knew he was implying he would be seeing her in London.

Soon. 

Nodding, she smiled at him and caressed his face gently. 

“I’ll make sure to take care of it and wrap it carefully.” 

“I know you will,” he whispered, smiling sweetly as he kissed her hand softly. 

They got up a few minutes later and he went downstairs to get her robe, the sheet hard to maneuver. Slipping it on, he kissed the back of her neck before letting her hair drop and she shivered. 

“Every time, huh?” he teased and she gave him a look that would have killed a lesser man. 

They were silent as they sat down to eat, but he knew. And she knew that he knew. It was enough to be together just as it had always been. 

Standing in the entryway, him fully dressed, pulling a mask and stocking cap from his jacket pocket, she felt that familiar ache when he left. It was never guaranteed when they would see each other again and that always hung between them. 

But as he smiled and put on his cap, she knew this time was different. He had made sure of it. 

“Take good care of my statue, Golden Lady,” he said in a light tone, knowing himself how heavy their partings could be. “We’ll make the swap soon.” 

“In London,” she affirmed. 

“In London,” he repeated. Kissing her once, twice, three times, he whispered goodbye against her lips and kissed her once more. 

She opened the door as he put on his mask, squeezing her fingers one last time, and he slipped into the hall, not looking back as she shut the door. 

That was their way, never looking back, always ahead to their next stolen moment. 

She locked the door and sighed as she went to her room to get ready for the long day ahead. But as she passed the statue, the one brought from thousands of miles away, carried by a man whom she would always love, and who had no doubts that she would win again, she smiled. 

“In London,” she whispered, caressing it gently before turning toward the bathroom and Stella, hearing her destination, followed behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Maybe another chapter will follow...


End file.
